


Heat

by Dragonkat



Series: Sterek Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonkat/pseuds/Dragonkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every problem is an opportunity in disguise. A smutty oneshot based off of a Tumblr prompt.</p>
<p>Prompt: Our AC is out and it’s the middle of the summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I'm leaving it vague on the particulars, so it can be read either in a future canon headspace or completely AU, and can also be read as either just humans or Derek is still a werewolf (or even Stiles). Whatever your cup of tea.
> 
> This work is un-betaed so please excuse any mistakes.
> 
> Decided to finally get my feet wet here on AO3. Been a lurker for far too long.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"I'm sorry Mr. Stilinsky, but we're not the only building without air conditioning. The company is doing the best they can but they're backed up for at least another week."

"It's been a week already!"

"I understand your frustration. Maybe you can find somewhere else to stay until we get the AC back."

Stiles sighed and hung up the phone, cutting off whatever other placating words of assurance his landlord was planning to spout next. It was rude but he couldn't be held accountable for his actions. His apartment had been without AC for eight days, which happened to coincide with the hottest week on record in the past ten years. He had already checked local motels for rooms, but two were without AC as well, and the other one was full up.

His dad's house didn't have AC, and Stiles' car had broken down a few days before so he couldn't go anywhere without paying with money he was already tight on.

He lay his body down on the island in the kitchen, a slab of granite that for at least a few minutes would offer some relief. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the sharp cold the granite gave off, grimacing as the sweat on his body caused his skin to make an awkward squishing sound and slip wetly against the surface.

Stiles opened his eyes and looked out across the apartment, the kitchen open to the living room. He supposed if there was one benefit to this heat, it meant that Derek was perpetually without a shirt and preferred going commando under his loose shorts. Not that Stiles was dressed any differently, but his boyfriend pulled off the look with flying colors.

He couldn't help the manic grin that spread across his face as he looked at his boyfriend, who was currently star-fished on the floor, still sweating as he tried not to move.

"Let me guess," Derek drawled from the floor. "We're not getting AC for another week."

"Got it in one, man. Why'd your sister have to borrow your car for some new-age retreat crap?"

Derek sighed and lifted one shoulder in a weak shrug. Stiles groaned and abandoned his granite perch, falling to his knees and crawling over to his boyfriend's side. They were both under the impression that because hot air rises, it would be cooler closer to the ground. Unfortunately their apartment was on the top floor of the building, so there was little change in air temperature. But Stiles would take whatever relief he could get.

He sprawled out on his stomach beside Derek, about a foot between them as they lay near the couch and coffee table in the living room. He looked longingly at his boyfriend's chest, where he loved to curl up at night or bite when they had sex. Thanks to the heat, they could barely touch one another without feeling on the brink of a heat stroke and had slept on opposite sides of the bed from one another.

"This sucks," he breathed out, eyes tracing the contours of Derek's muscles, imagining running his fingers over each dip, feeling the smooth skin give way to hard muscle when he pressed down. He sucked in a breath as a shiver of desire worked its way down his spine. He'd been so hot lately that his libido had taken a vacation, which was ridiculous considering who he was dating.

"I know," Derek replied. "My sister gets back tomorrow. We can take the car and go find somewhere to stay with AC."

"Hmm," Stiles hummed absently, staring at Derek's arms, imagining the way they bulged when he held himself above Stiles in bed, Stiles' legs in the crook of his elbows when Derek fucked him hard. "We don't have a lot of money right now, not after that trip we took in the Spring."

"Doesn't have to be a nice place," Derek said, lifting a hand to run his fingers through his sweaty hair. "It just has to have AC."

Stiles' eyes watched his movements, imagining running his own fingers through Derek's hair, leaning in to nose at his armpit where he smelled great. Almost as good as he did between his legs. Stiles had a thing for his boyfriend's scent. A bit of a fetish really. Thankfully, Derek was awesome and indulged in all of Stiles' quirks.

"You mean like one of those places where snuff films are made and coke deals go down," he said after a few moments of silence, starting to loose the thread of conversation as he pictured himself shoving his face between Derek's legs. He loved it when Derek was sweaty, like after one of his stupid crazy workouts. The way his groin was hot and damp, everything moist and ready for Stiles to indulge in. If it wasn't so damn hot Stiles would be all up in there, licking Derek's balls with his tongue and sucking down his cock.

Stiles didn't realize his hips were absently rubbing against the hardwood floor, his cock getting hard as he pictured everything he wanted to do to Derek.  
Derek turned his head to look at Stiles, eyes widening a bit before a predatory smirk graced his lips. "Yeah, we'll get a room next to someone making amateur porn." Derek whispered.

Stiles sucked in a sharp breath, watching Derek take his hand that had been running through his hair and letting it trail down his chest, fingertips running through rivets of sweat.

"Or we could just make our own," Derek said softly as his hand dipped down into his shorts.

Stiles moaned and writhed on the floor. "No fair. I can't touch you," he whined, turning onto his side to alleviate the pressure on his cock. Derek's eyes shot down to his groin, licking his lips slowly in response to what he saw. Stiles looked down to see his dick was fully hard and straining against the thin basketball shorts he had halfheartedly put on this morning. The shorts were low on his hips, ridding down past his hip bones and showing his pubic hair. It looked downright obscene.

Stiles looked back up when he heard Derek's breath hitch, eyes widening when he saw his boyfriend, cock in hand and waistband of his shorts hooked beneath his balls.

"You look like you're aching to touch me," Derek hissed, fisting his own cock, spreading precome around the head.

"So do you," Stiles managed to get out, eyes taking in every detail, from how red his boyfriend's cock was to the sweat beading on his six pack.  
"What would you do if you could touch me?" Derek said, pupils dilated when their eyes met.

His boyfriend was the best.

Stiles groaned and wasted no time getting out of his own shorts, flailing a bit when they caught on his ankles, sending them flying across the room. He sat up, spreading his legs and leaning against the coffee table. Derek took the time to re-situate himself as well, removing his short much more gracefully that Stiles had and leaned up against the couch. Their spread legs intersected but didn't touch, the heat still keeping them apart.

Stiles bit his lips as he grasped his cock, closing his eyes for a moment at the feeling. Thank the lord his libido had decided to cut its vacation short. "What would you do, Stiles?" Derek prompted, bringing him back to the very sexy moment happening between them.

"I'd start by licking every inch of you. Starting with your collarbones."  
Derek brought up a hand and traced over his collar bones, moving easily over the sweaty skin. "I bet you'd bite them. You like to do that. leave your marks all over my body."

Stiles nodded, watching those strong fingers work over Derek's chest, seeming to know exactly the path Stiles would take with his tongue. Starting at those delicious collarbones then drifting down his pecks, spending extra time on his nipples, then falling down the lines of his abs, feeling the power of those muscles beneath his tongue.

"I love the taste of your sweat," Stiles murmured, not censoring anything coming out of his mouth. "Especially after you've worked out. I'd follow every drop down to your dick. You'd be so hard by the time I got there."

Derek breathed deeply, fingers trailing through his thick pubic hair, twisting around the strands as his hand met his cock, jutting up eagerly. A bead of precome was on the tip and Stiles wanted that on his tongue yesterday. Derek drew a finger through it and brought it up to his lips, slipping his finger into his mouth obscenely. Stiles watched the whole thing with bated breath. One hand continued to stroke his cock, leisurely as he enjoyed the pleasure of their shared moment. His other hand dipped down, past his balls and to his anus, rubbing against the wrinkled skin softly.

Derek popped his finger out of his mouth, reaching down to mirror Stiles' movements, damp finger pressing against his own entrance. "I'd lay back as you took my cock in your filthy mouth. God, I love your lips, the way they fit around me and stretch as you take me all the way down. You're such a good cock-sucker."

Stiles sucked in a ragged breath, lifting the hand from his ass to his mouth and shoving two fingers in, ignoring the bitter taste on their tips as he imagined Derek's dick in his mouth. He loved sucking cock, especially Derek's.  
"You'd take me right to the edge before pulling away, that stupid smirk I hate on your lips, spit on your chin."

Stiles groaned against the fingers in his mouth, spit leaking out of the corner of his lips to drip down his chin, mixing with the salty sweat on his face.  
"Then you'd go down, ignoring my balls even though I want you to play with them so badly. You'd go right to eating me out. You always love to do that after I exercise."

Stiles nodded his head, pulling his fingers from his mouth, a line of spit trailing the digits before snapping. "I love the sounds you make when I've got my tongue right there, like you can't help but love it even though you don't want to."

Derek huffed out a rough breath, finger dipping into his ass as his other sped up on his cock. "You drive me crazy," Derek replied, sounding wrecked.  
Stiles knew he didn't sound any better, voice dropping as he pictured it. His head between those powerful thighs, licking up the taste of his boyfriend, face shoved so tight right in there that all he could see and smell and taste and feel and hear was Derek. Always Derek.

"I'll drive you right to the point where you shove me away. Manhandling me like I weight nothing until you have me on my knees with my head shoved down."  
Stiles took his spit slick fingers and buried them inside his ass, hips bucking at the sweet stretch. "You'd hold me down as you shove you're big cock right where it belongs. Inside me."

Derek's breath hitched, one hand furiously stroking his cock and the other fondling his balls. Stiles wondered if he caught the subtle fantasy he had thrown in there. A fantasy he hadn't voiced yet, at first because they were too new as a couple and now because he wasn't sure if Derek wanted it, trusted Stiles enough to do it.

To go bareback when they fucked.

Stiles closed his eyes and tipped his head back, groaning at the idea. The thought of no barriers between them. They already forego condoms when giving blowjobs, it's really no worse to do the same with intercourse. Stiles could picture it clearly as he dug his fingers as deep as he could into his body, clenching around them and imagining Derek's bare dick there, throbbing and hot.

"You'd be so hot around me, Stiles," Derek picked up the fantasy again, voice ragged and breathy. "You fit me so perfect. It'd feel perfect. Because it's just you and me and nothing else."

Stiles' eyes snapped open and he met Derek's gaze, his boyfriend's eyes intent and determined.

It was that look which tipped Stiles over the edge and he shouted his orgasm as it rushed unexpectedly through him. His ass clamped and spasmed around his fingers and his dick twitched in his hand, cum spreading over his fist and groin. Shudders rocked his body as he watched Derek reach his own end, head thrown back to expose his throat, a neck Stiles loved to bite and mark. Derek very nearly howled as he came, stomach painted with spatters of white, chest heaving as he shook through every last sensation.

Stiles hands fell away, hanging limply between his spread legs, taking deep breaths as the post-orgasm haze started to clear. Derek had also let go of his softening dick but his head was still leaned back against the couch, his eyes closed.

"Derek," Stiles tentatively called. Was it just a heat of the moment thing? Had Derek meant what Stiles thought he mean?

"When my sister brings back my car," Derek said calmly, lifting his head to look right at Stiles. "We're going straight to the clinic to get tested and when both of our results are negative, I'm going to fuck you and you're going to fuck me until neither of us can walk. Sound good?"

Stiles barked out a laugh, smiling brightly at his boyfriend. His awesome, stupendous, perfect boyfriend. "That sounds perfect."

Derek grinned back and slowly stood on shaking legs. "Now that that's settled, let's go take a cold shower."

Stiles snorted and took the offered hand, not minding the mixing of fluids between them. "Will you wash my back," he asked in exaggerated sweetness, batting his eyes.

"Always," Derek replied.

When he said things like that, it made Stiles think he promising something else entirely. It made his heart, already full of love for this man, swell even more.  
"Always," he said in return, leading them to their shower and the temporary relief the cold water would bring.

Right now, Stiles wasn't minding so much that the AC was busted. In fact, he was kinda glad it had.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This thing basically wrote itself and got smuttier and dirtier the longer my fingers were on the keyboard. It had a mind of its own but I'm happy with the results. One of (hopefully) many TW Sterek oneshots I'll post. I've got some big stories in the works too.
> 
> I'd love to make some connections here in the fandom, finding someone to brainstorm ideas with.
> 
> I also have a brand-spanking new Tumblr, because it seemed essential.  
> http://dragonkat216.tumblr.com/


End file.
